Hogwarts school host club
by xwoooshx
Summary: Ouran high school host club Harry Potter style. Haruhi is played by HARRY so this is slash! Hope you like it.
1. info

Hey im not sure if this has been done before but I thought I would give it a try basically this is Ouran high school host club but Harry Potter style. I hope that you like it and this will be SLASH so people have been warned.

Ok so the characters will be as follows :

Haruhi- Harry Potter

Hikaru and Kaoru- Fred and George Weasley (honestly didn't see that one coming did ya :D)

Tamaki- Draco Malfoy

Kyoya- Theodore Nott

Mori- Blaise Zabini

Hunni- Seamus Finnigan

Also I own nothing of Ouran high school host club or Harry Potter.

I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi this is the first chapter tell me what you think and please nothing overly mean if you don't like it.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I tried my best so err I guess I'll let you read now**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a sigh Harry Potter moved on form the overcrowded and generally noisy library. How the hell was he supposed to study if he couldn't find a quite place, the school was huge and yet he could not find a single relatively quite place to read. There had to be at least 5 reading rooms in this place and all were loud and full of rich school children socialising. You would think with the amount of rooms and floors in this place that they could find somewhere else but no everywhere was the same. Some people actually wanted to use the library for its intended purpose and not to use it to discus the latest gossip.

Harry sighed, it had been nearly 15 years since the accident which had killed both his parents, he himself had been left with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead at the age of one. He had been sent to live with his God farther Sirius Black who at an early age Harry had decided was clearly insane. He started walking further down the corridor passing the music rooms where he could hear the different melodies being played. Nearing the end he found himself in a peaceful silence and there found a music room that seemed to not be in use. Looking around and finding nobody nearby he decided that this would have to do if he wished for any quite.

"I guess this is the only place that I can study in with quite" murmuring to himself Harry reached for the door handle. Opening the door he was assaulted by a whirlwind of rose petals.

"Welcome"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts private academy is defined by the prestigious families that attend, and there wealth. The students that attend have much time on there hands; therefore the Hogwarts school host club was formed.

It is a club made up of extremely handsome young men that wish to extend there hospitality to the all the beautiful young ladies who wish to spend there time with a host of there choice. It is an elegant and grand gesture which is unique and exclusive to the rich families that attend this school.

"H-ho-host club?" Harry was shocked and more than a little freaked out. Upon entering the room he was surprised to see that it was already occupied by six exceedingly handsome young men. Five of which were surrounding a chair where a tall blonde was sitting looking at him with an interested gaze. Backing up Harry's back hit the door which he had just entered through and was now the only barrier in which was preventing his escape.

"Oh, it's a guy?" two identical voices said at exactly the same time. Both were tall and had an athletic build with radiant red hair. They were fairly tanned and both wore the expensive uniform of Hogwarts School (uniform is the same as Ouran high).

"Fred, George you two are in the same class as him correct?" a tall dark haired boy asked with a deep velvet voice. He wore glasses, which only worked to make him look better, and had his arms crossed while he regarded Harry with a cool intense look. The twins which could now be identified as Fred and George answered and spoke at the same time.

"Yeah that's right, but he doesn't really speak with others so we don't know him that well."

"That's rather rude don't you think" the dark haired one said with a smirk he continued.

"However I shall welcome you to the host club special student."

"No way! So this is the special student Harry Potter" the tall blonde exclaimed looking awed.

Harry who had been trying to open the door to his freedom froze when he heard his name being said. Slowly with a foreboding feeling he turned around to face his captures.

"Special student? And how do you no my name."

"Well this is a school that only allows the best families to enter due to the expense it takes to get accepted. This makes it so that commoners find it hard to get in." the dark haired one answered. Harry bristled at the commoner comment, really and he said that im rude. Paying no heed to Harry's reaction he carried on.

"Also they say it is extremely hard to be accepted even as a special student unless you are a bookworm." Harry scowled deeper at the bookworm comment. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and turned to look at the tall blonde before him.

"So it seems you're somewhat of a hero Potter. Even though you are the top of your class academically, you're still the poorest student in the whole school and as such some may still see you as a lowly commoner." Harry stiffened and moved away from the crazy blonde.

"Im not as bad as you are portraying me as" Harry muttered as he moved away from the blonde that was chasing after him.

"Now, now don't feel inferior we should all be considerate to poverty. I welcome you to our high class world." The blonde beamed at Harry. With a dead pan stare Harry made his way to the door.

"Sorry to bother you I shall be leaving."

"Waa, Ha-rry you're a hero that's so cool." A sandy brown haired boy just a bit smaller than Harry asked with adorable big brown eyes, in fact everything about the boy just screamed cute.

"Im not a hero, and…….DONT DRAG MY NAME OUT LIKE THAT." Harry yelled in frustration. What was with these people they were most definitely not normal, he had this at home with his God farther one insane person was enough.

"I didn't think that the new commoner student would be gay" the blonde murmured to himself.

"Gay?" Harry asked bewildered. Completed ignoring Harry the blonde carried on.

"So what type do you like, the wild type Blaise Zabini." Here he pointed at a very tall dark haired boy that was muscular and had been silent since Harry entered that he hadn't noticed him. He had sharp features and dark slanting-eyes that seemed almost black in colour.

"The loli-shota type Seamus Finnigan" the little sandy brown haired boy that was holding a pink bunny looked up at him and smiled cutely.

"The little devil type Fred and George Weasley" the twins, standing back to back, both looked over and smirked with mischievous blue eyes.

"The cool type Theodore Nott" the dark haired boy with the glasses looked over at him with a cool expression in his brown eyes.

"Wait there's been a mistake im just looking for a quite place to-"Harry tried to say but the tall blonde cut him of. Stalking forward and lifting Harry's chin up, he leaned in a smiled.

"Perhaps you like the princely type in which case I Draco Malfoy am at your service."

Harry yelped and stumbled back bashing into a table as he did. An expensive looking vase wobbled and then fell. Harry wide eyed tried to turn and catch it but his fingers just skimmed across the handle. With a crash the vase landed and broke into pieces.

"Ahh the vase that was the target of the school auction, smashed." Fred started leaning over Harry's right shoulder.

"This is bad and we were going to get at least £8million for this piece to." George finished leaning over his left.

"£8 MILLION" Harry cried out in shock. Slumping forward he Harry tried to figure out how he could even begin paying for it. Gulping he slowly turned to face the six boys while inwardly praying for a miracle.

"About paying for this" he whispered almost hoping they wouldn't hear. Unfortunately luck was not on his side as the twins answered.

"Can you pay for it" they both asked

"You can't even afford the uniform let alone the vase." Fred sniggered.

"Ha! Yeah what is with the scruffy look anyway" George smirked.

Picking up one of the vase pieces Theodore looked over at Draco.

"So what do you think we should do, hmm Draco"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase Potter 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do' if you don't have the money then you should work the debt off. As of today you are the host clubs dog!"

Silence. Harry broke down not knowing how to respond. He had been captured by a bunch of lunatics and had no means of escape. In his daze he didn't notice the host club around him until he felt a poke in his side. With one last gaze at his captors he fell backwards in a dead faint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco what's your favourite colour" a giggling girl asked.

"Of course the beautiful colour of your eyes that's why I cant resist looking into them so" Draco practically purred as he pulled the girls face close to his own.

"Oh Draco" the girl squealed and pulled away with a bright blush.

"Draco I have heard that you have taken in a poor commoner to help the club" a girl with short jet black hair that framed her pretty face.

"Ah that is true, and here he comes now" Harry walked toward the group carrying a paper bag.

"Well done my little puppy with your errand" Draco smiled up at Harry from where he was sitting. Harry sweat-dropped at the little puppy comment but decide against saying anything for Draco didn't listen anyway.

"Harry what is this" Draco asked whilst holding a jar full of black grains.

"Coffee like you asked" Harry sighed. What else was he going to buy if he sent him out for coffee.

"Oh I've never seen this maker before is this one already ground" Draco murmured as he looked at the jar with curiosity.

"No its instant coffee" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Instant?" several girls asked

"Aha, this is the kind were you just put hot water in this is the commoners coffee" Draco exclaimed in excitement.

"So it's true the poor commoners use this because they have so little time and cant spare any to grind coffee beans" a random girl declared.

"Oh and at such a low price" Harry turned to look at the side to find Fred standing there. Looking around he found he was now surrounded with George on his other side. With a scowl he noticed that the coffee had cause quite a stir.

"I'll go buy some different coffee if you tell me what brand you want. Im sorry I didn't buy to match your expensive tastes" he muttered adding the last part in sarcasm. Holding up a hand Draco shushed him.

"No I shall try this commoner coffee" he proclaimed. Everyone froze before breaking out into applause like it was some daring display.

"Ok then Harry come and make us this commoner coffee" with a sigh Harry complied by doing the cups of coffee for everyone.

"There's no way such commoner filth could satisfy Draco's high class tastes" the girl with dark black hair murmured. Harry turned towards her unsure if he had heard right.

"Sorry?"

"Ah don't mind me I was just talking to myself" she smiled up at him.

"I see" commoner filth, I wonder what her problem is.

Spread throughout the music room the host were entertaining there guests while Harry made his rounds asking if anyone would like a drink. He was also interested in how the hosts entertain the customers and decide that he would give way to his curiosity and investigate.

"Ha! Then George woke up from his nightmare and started clinking to me" Fred was talking to a bunch of girls with a big grin on his face with George beside him.

"Fred! You promised you wouldn't say anything" George whispered as he turned away from his brother seeming upset. Fred sat up straight and looked up at his twin. Cupping Georges face with his hands he brought it close to his.

"George, im sorry I didn't mean to make you sad" Fred said softly to his twin. The scene as a whole looked rather intimate and a little like incest much Harry's shock however the girls around them got hearts in there eyes a squealed things about forbidden love. Harry walked on shaking his head.

Walking towards a group of girls was Blaise with Seamus on his back. Seamus was rubbing his eye and had just woken up from a nap and was now going to entertain his and Blaise's customers.

"Im late im really sorry everyone" Seamus called over to there customers.

"Seamus, Blaise we thought you weren't going to come today" one of the girls whined up at both of them.

"Im really sorry but I feel asleep while waiting for Blaise to finish his sword fighting class" Seamus put on his best puppy look and the girls went wild screaming how cute he looked.

"I can't believe that he is older than me" Harry muttered to himself.

"Don't judge Seamus by his looks he is in fact a brilliant student despite appearance" Theodore commented walking over to Harry.

"Also Blaise's selling point is his silence I find he attracts the shy girls"

"Really?" Harry was a bit surprised at that one he would have thought that the silence would be intimidating towards a shy girl.

"Ha-rry" Seamus yelled as he clinked onto Harry's arm causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"Want to eat cake with me and Blaise?" Seamus asked with a big smile

"Err no I don't really like sweets" which was a lie but Harry was to dizzy to eat anything at the moment.

"Then you can look after bun-bun for awhile" Seamus beamed holding up his pink stuffed bunny towards Harry.

"That's ok im not really into bunnies either"

"You don't like bun-bun" Seamus sniffed with tears coming into his eyes.

"No, no it's very cute" Harry quickly said not wanting to be the reason for the cute boy to cry. He just new he would become the most hated person ever if he mad the bay cry. Beaming Seamus handed Harry the pink bunny and ran back off to sit with Blaise and his customers.

"This club is set to use everyone's different personalities to satisfy the customers that designate them" Theodore explained

"Our most popular host is Draco himself, the king if you will. Also with your debt I have calculated that you will be the clubs dog till graduation." Theodore smirked. Harry froze and looked up at him with wide unbelieving eyes hidden by his glasses.

"Of course you could try to run if you wish, however my family has nearly a hundred talented police forces at there disposal."

"That's right, that's right work hard little puppy" Draco smirked as he saddled up beside Harry.

"You should try to look a bit more presentable as well you no or you won't be popular with the ladies" Draco commented whilst looking at Harry's choice in clothing. He was wearing a baggy jumper with was much too big for hum as well has baggy trousers. He also had big round glasses on and his hair was messy and didn't look like it had been combed. Harry looked up at him with a scowl.

"Im not interested in such things" Harry snapped back up at Draco.

"What are you saying a man making a woman happy is everything!" Draco declared whipping out a rose from nowhere.

"That's not what matters is it? Looks or money it's what inside that counts" Harry wondered out loud while looking out at all the customers that had gathered at the host club.

"Oh I see you tell yourself that because of your outward appearance" Draco murmured then went straight into a speech which Harry decided not to listen to. There was a word for Draco Harry decided.

"Obnoxious" Harry declared when Draco finished his speech.

Draco froze and then flung himself into the corner with a dark cloud above his head.

"Err Draco" Harry called to him warily. Harry threw a glare at the twins that just stood there and laughed offering no help to the situation.

"Im sorry it's just that im a bit overwhelmed with all you were saying" Harry said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Draco suddenly jumped up like nothing happened.

"I see, then allow me to impart more of my wisdom onto you" Draco declared.

"He recovers fast" Harry muttered.

"My lord" Fred started

"Even if you make Harry a host" George continued.

"He doesn't even meet the basic needs. If I was to take of his glasses then his eyes will be small and-"Fred stopped looking at Harry with shock.

"Hey! I did have contacts its just that my god farther decided it would be fun to hide them then he went and forgot where he hid them so I had to make do with what I have" while Harry had been babbling the host club had surrounded him looking at him in a new light. Draco suddenly stood straight and turned to his fellow hosts.

"Fred, George you no what to do" the twins saluted and dragged Harry, against his will, towards the changing room. Next Draco pointed at Theodore

"Call up the best hair designers"

"Already called" Theo smirked.

"Blaise get us some contacts quickly" with a nod Blaise set off running.

"Hey, hey what can I do Draco" Seamus asked hopping up and down in excitement.

"You!...shall eat cake!" was declared. Seamus pouted and then ran and sulked in the corner.

"Ok Harry put on the uniform" Fred grinned

"Or we can out it on for you we don't mind" George winked and leered at Harry. Scowling Harry snatched the clothing from Fred's hands and kicked them out the changing cubicle.

"Err guys is it really ok to give me this uniform" Harry called to the gathered hosts.

"Of course, I the great Draco Malfoy can do as I please and it would please me to see you wearing that uniform now are you going to come out and show us?"

With a sigh Harry drew back the curtain and stepped out to face the host club. His eyes which had originally been hidden by big hideous glass where wide with innocence and emerald green. The uniform hugged his body and accentuated his famine figure. He was small however he was a bit taller the Seamus. All in all he looked very cute and just as handsome as the other hosts.

"Oh so cute" Seamus squealed

"Who would have thought you where this good looking" the twins exclaimed looking at Harry with small blushes.

"True, there is a possibility that you may gain some customers looking like this" Theo murmured while in his head calculating the potential profits he could make.

"Exactly as I thought" Draco smiled smugly. Then with a serious expression he took a dramatic stance while pointing at Harry.

"Starting today you are now a host!"

Harry blinked and then went pale with shock and dread. Him a host, life just got a whole lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well im sorry that it's taken awhile but I've been a little busy with college work and that so forgive me !**

**Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Oh and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouran high school host club only allows the best of the best to attend within its walls. Based on social status and wealth only the rich may enter. This prestigious school offers the best in academic education and the best services and supplies are available to all the students within Ouran high. 

However the wealthy have a lot of time on there hands and as such to entertain all of the young ladies that attend this school, the Ouran high school host club was formed. Made up of extremely handsome young men they entertain the many princesses of the school and make a profit off of them. 

As such walking along the corridor of the second floor, you will find the third music room. As you open the door you are assaulted by a breeze and a whirlwind of rose petals and there you find seven handsome men.

"Welcome"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, what are your hobbies?" 

"What do you do to look after your skin it looks so soft and healthy?" 

"That's right and your eyes are such a beautiful colour"

Harry was sitting at a table with three other girls, there names he didn't know, who where currently asking him a bunch of questions he didn't know how to answer. He didn't do anything overly special to his skin and it's not like he asked to have this specific eye colour. To be fair he was a bit creped out by that statement, the girl who said liked like she wanted to gorge his eyes out and frame them on the wall. The rest of the host club really weren't any help they had just thrust him into this situation with no advice and no means of escape. He sighed really what am I supposed to say.

"Harry why did you decide to join the host club"

He froze, that's right I have to get at least a 100 designations and then my dept will be paid. However it's not like I can tell them that they probably expect some noble story damn what was he to say.

"Ah Harry I heard that your mother and farther died 10 years ago, how do you do household chores and other such things?" Harry blinked and then a soft smile came on his face.

"I do the household chores myself. My mom she was a great cook I used to help her in the kitchen all the time she taught me her recipes I loved all the time I spent learning it was so much fun. My dad used to love to watch and he'd make fun and laugh and joke it's those times I miss the most. My god farther loves for me to cook for him and it brings me great joy to know that he likes the recipes that brought me so much happiness to learn." He looked up at his audience and sweat dropped at there adoring looks they where giving him.

"Erm Harry would it be ok if we designated you tomorrow?"

"Ah yes that would help me out a lot thank you" he beamed at the girls who flushed and squealed he was just that cute.

A little ways away the host club was watching there newest recruit.

"He's been accepted" Draco murmured 

"Indeed it would seem he his a natural" Theodore added

"He doesn't need any techniques" the twins thought

"Draco" the dark haired girl from before called her name being Pansy Parkinson

"Ah forgive me princess I'm just checking on our new member over there" 

"You seem to be quite fond of this person your eye is on them quite a lot"

"Why of course it's only natural I am after all raising him like my own child" snapping his fingers Draco called over to Harry.

"Yes" Draco smirked

"Pay your respects to my customer miss Pansy Parkinson" Harry looked over at the girl and recognized her as the one form before who commented about Draco drinking commoner coffee.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you" He said with a smile as he tilted his head just a little to the right which created a very cute look. Draco froze and then pounced.

"HA-RRRY your so cute! That shy look is very good!" Draco cried out as he began to spin Harry around in a circle and suffocating him. In his desperation Harry called to the first person that came to mind.

"Blaise please help me!" Blaise who was sitting with Seamus sprung into action and ripped Harry from Draco's grip and held him in the air. 

"Er Blaise you didn't have to go that far" Draco chuckled awkwardly while Harry thanked Blaise for his help. With all the commotion no one noticed the fierce glare that Pansy sent Harry's way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah I could have sworn I left my bag here" Harry murmured to himself while looking around the host club room for any sign of his bag. As he past the nearby window something caught his eye and saw that his bag and its contents where in the pond below.

"What! And I thought there would be no bullying at this school" he sighed as he turned to make his way down to the pond as fast as possible. While running through the corridor he past Pansy Parkinson who smirked in his direction.

"Harry, it would seem that you are now presentable thanks to _my_ dear Draco however perhaps you should now work on fixing your ill-bred manner." With a sneer Pansy walked away leaving a shocked Harry who after a few moments carried on to fish his belongings from the pond. It would appear I know who the culprit is, he though to himself, but I don't know of any cause.

With his trouser legs rolled up Harry began his search for his wallet all the while wondering what Pansy's problem was. He sighed then stood up and pouted if he didn't have morals he had half a mind to go slap her in her perfectly smug face. He didn't notice Draco making his way towards he who froze at the beautiful sight in front of him. Harry had his arms crossed, the bottom half of his slender legs shown, an adorable pout on his face while the wind blew in his hair he truly was flawless. With a small blush Draco made his way over to him.

"So this is where your hiding, you do know that missing out on club activities is not going to help you with your dept" Harry jumped and glanced over in Draco's direction and frowned. 

"I wouldn't have missed them and I am aware of that fact thank you" Harry snapped in annoyance. Really can't he tell I have a bit of a problem here or is wading in a pond with my things drifting everywhere not a big enough clue? With glare at Draco, Harry turned and began his search for his wallet again. Draco blinked at the snappy reply and then realised what was going on. Harry turned when he heard a splash coming from his right and was shocked to see that Draco was looking around in the water to.

"So what am I looking for anyway" Draco asked looking in Harry's direction.

"You don't have to do that you know there's no point in us both getting wet"

"Hmmm. Its ok if I get wet I don't mind besides I look good wet" Harry rolled his eyes at that statement but couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face.

"Well in that case im looking for my wallet it has my food money for this week in it"

"I see. By the way how did you bag end up in here" Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Oh I accidentally dropped it in here" Harry mumbled not wanting to tell the truth, it would just bring more trouble in the long run.

"Aha is this what you're looking for" Draco turned to Harry holding up a simple brown leather wallet. Harry's face brightened.

"Yes that's it thank you Draco"

"No problem" Draco smiled at Harry who looked down and brought the wallet close to his chest.

"No. I….snapped at you earlier when it wasn't your fault…………an-and you really didn't have to help me like this………you're a really good person...Draco" Harry murmured and looked up at Draco with a soft smile. Draco quickly turned away with a small blush.

"It's nothing you should always help your friends right, anyway we should get back to the host club your not going to get 100 designations this way" with a smile Harry nodded.

"Ok then lets go" packing up Harry's bag and making themselves look presentable Harry grabbed Draco's hand and proceeded to drag him to the host room all the while not noticing the blush and Draco's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see so you dropped your bag in the pond, how clumsy of you" Pansy smirked as she looked at Harry from across the table. Harry was on guard he wasn't sure why this person designated him but he would get to the bottom of it.

"However it would seem to help pick up your…….things you bothered _my_ precious Draco. You still have a long way to go in learning you place and you should learn fast little commoner." Pansy sneered. Leaning back and sticking her nose in the air Pansy continued.

"Draco is interested in you because you are different, unusual; he has not associated with any commoners like you. Do not mistake this for him adoring you." Realisation hit Harry.

"Ah I see your basically jealous right?" Pansy froze, then grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him across the table tipping it in the process. Harry landed on top of Pansy while she screamed.

"Ha-Ha-Harry suddenly got violent someone please help me" Pansy cried out. Harry blinked from his position and then understood what Pansy was trying to do and began to worry. Would everyone believe Pansy over him? Pansy was still screaming for help but stopped when the twins poured water over both Harry and Pansy. Harry sat back and looked up at the twins with big unsure eyes and water dripping down his face. Both blinked and blushed at how adorable he looked like that.

"Wa-what are you doing" Pansy stuttered as Draco helped her up.

"Draco, Harry he was going to-"

"How disgusting" Draco looked at Pansy through narrowed eyes.

"So it was you that threw Harry's bag into the pond" Harry looked at Draco in shock was he being defended he thought for sure everyone would believe Pansy.

"What how can you say such a thing where is the proof" Pansy cried out incredulously she couldn't believe this was happening Draco was supposed to take her side.

"It is a shame you are quite pretty, but you shall not be allowed in the host club anymore, I know that Harry is to gentle and kind hearted to do what you are suggesting"

"Dra-Draco you…you idiot" Pansy cried as she fled the room. Draco turned towards Harry.

"Ah Harry, Harry, Harry, your punishment for causing a disturbance is that you now……HAVE TO GET 1000 CUSTOMER!" What! Inner Harry screamed 1000 there's just no way, is there even a 1000 girls in this school.

"Harry here is the only spare uniform we have its better than being wet right?" Theodore smirked at Harry. Tentatively Harry looked in the bag and froze at what he saw, surely Theodore couldn't be serious. However by the look on his face he was, Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate while thanking Theodore and making his way to the changing room being handed a towel by Fred who grinned at him.

"Harry you finished yet" George asked 

"Yeah Harry we all want to see what you look like in the special uniform" Fred snickered. 

"Both of you shut up I will come out when im ready and I swear if even one of you laugh rich or not I will hurt you" Harry growled from inside the changing room. All the hosts had gathered to see Harry in his new attire. Draco laughed.

"Now, Now, my little son there's no need to be mad aren't you happy that were all here to show our support and interest." Draco chimed happily.

"I'd rather you didn't" Harry dead-panned.

"Wah! Harry so mean" Draco cried as he fell to the floor in despair.

"sigh! Im coming out now ok." Not waiting for and answer Harry drew back the curtain and stepped out of the changing cubicle. Blushes appeared on the host clubs faces. Harry was wearing a girl's uniform which accentuated his feminine figure, his bangs fell into his eyes and his short hair framed his face. All in all Harry looked very much like a girl.

"Ah! That reminds me Draco you were really cool back there." Harry exclaimed then looked down. "At first I thought that you where going to believe Pansy I mean we have only known each other a day but you didn't." looking up Harry had a bright smile on his face "you where all supportive of me, for that I thank you."

During this speech Draco had started to resemble a tomato and tried to hide it by bringing up a hand to his face. Harry giggled and continued complete oblivious to the reactions he was causing.

"Being a host might not be so bad, the girls can talk about some interesting things and I guess in a way I've gained some new friends." Harry smiled as he looked at them. Draco was for some reason on the floor with the twins trying to snap him out of some trance while they had little blushes themselves. Seamus had wide eyes and was squealing about something being so cute with Blaise nodded in agreement, and Theodore seem to be perfectly fine except he wouldn't look Harry's way. Maybe it was something he said. He shrugged and smiled a small smile maybe being a host wouldn't be so bad. Oh how wrong poor Harry was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there's the second chapter please feel free to review!**

**Nothing to mean though lol **


End file.
